Rewrite My Future
by Mimick-My-Howl
Summary: I am Abnegation. I am Erudite. I am Dauntless. I wonder what test results Beatrice got. Caleb got Tris's aptitude test results. What results did Tris get? How do their new results affect the story? Rated T for the possibility of cussing, swearing, and descriptive violent scenes. Told from Tris's P.O.V. Starts from the very beginning of Divergent.


There is one mirror in my house. Other homes in other factions may have more than one, but the houses in my faction are only allowed one. A faction is how our city is divided, threre are five factions, five groups of people, each have their own beliefs. If you stray from those beliefs then you transfer when you are sixteen, and if you stry from every factions beliefs then you are factionless. The rules are simple and every one is expected to follow them.

That being said the rules for each faction are differen, so everyone is expected to folow different rules. Factions rules are based off of that factions beliefs, and every faction believes in something different. The Erudite faction values knowledge, the Candor faction values honesty, the amnity faction values kindness, the Dauntless faction values bravery and my faction, the abnegation faction, we value selflessness. We also consider vanity selfish,which means no mirrors. Except for the one everyone is allowed to use to cut their hair. It's the rule, amoung quite a few others.

I personaly cannot say that I agree with all of our rules. My facton says that in order to be selfless you need to perfect the art of forgeting yourself, and as much as I agree with selflessness I'm just not good at it. Thats the promblem I'm hoping that the aptitude test will solve. While I'm not tequnichaly _good_ at anything, I _believe_ in everything. Every manifesto and moral, every test and every action. I agree with it all, and while i guess I'm ok at it all, I don't think that I could pass any initiation with my skills. Thats what the initiation is there for right, to tech you the skills and determine who has learned them and who hasn't. It's where we learn how to survive and thrive in our chosen faction. But then the question beomes, which faction _do_ we chose.

Well... I don't really know the answer, I wish that I did, but I don't. I'm hoping that the apptitude test will help me, but, then again... Maybe it wont. I hope that it will but i won't know untill I take it. I won't have to wait too long to take it, but I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I've nver wanted to know anything more than I want to know this, but at the same time, I was no where near ready to piece together this puzzle yet. Too bad it didn't matter if I was ready or not, I had to take the test today after lunch.

The bus stopped in front of the school, like it did every morning. Caleb waited for me to stand up and we followed everyone of the bus. Caleb had given his seat to an elderly Candor man, so i was the only one sitting. "What if he had been deaf, bind or disabled? Would you have helped him then? Would you have given him your seat then Beatrice?" He was mad that I had, once again, failed to jump at the chance to be selfless. "I don't know, I really don't know Caleb, and now neither of us ever willbecause that wasn't the case so oh well." I sapped back at him. I didn't mean to snap, I didn't, but I was frustrated with him. He knew that I had messed up, _I_ knew that I had messed up, nobody needed reminders but apparently _he_ needed a reminder that i wasn't exactly the best at being selfless. That I may not have been meant for abnegation.

Too late now, it was out, I had said it and I couldn't take it back. "Beatrice!" Caleb scoleded me. I was speaking as if i were a Candor. "What? I'm sorry OK?" I snapped back again, this time a little angrier. "Beatrice..." Caleb started off, sounding quite exasperated. "You should know this by know, I mean really, how many times have told you?" "Too many." I said exasperated. "Kind of like how I've heard this too many times." I said under my breath. I'd lost count of how many times we'd had this conversation, and it seemd that we were going to be having it again, because despite the fact that I tied to say it quietly, I had still said it, and of course he had heard me. There goes my mouth again.

"Beatrice, I'm losing my patience with you here! I've told you time and time again, I've tried to help you time and time again, but your just not getting it no matter what I do. The Abnegation-" He said before I cut him off. "The Abnegation don't talk back, it's selfish to argue." I immitated him, horribly I might add. He simply shook his head at me with an exasperate sigh. "When are you going to learn, this is a faction Beatrice, not just some passing trend you see in the Dauntless. You need to start making an effort to be selfless." "I make an effort Caleb! I make an effort everyday! I give it my all 24/7, and it's still not good enough for you! It's not good enough for anyone, and I'm sorry but it's all I've got." "Well then make a better effort then!" He said, sounding very frustrated. "I can't!" I said back, just as frustrated. He sighed deeply, defeated. He knew where this conversation was going to go, and every time we had it, he managed to keep his cool. I don't know how, well i guess I do. _The Abnegation don't loose their tempers._ Then again, me and Caleb loose our tempers all the time. Niether of us belongs here, and we both know it, but he still makes an effort, so I guess I will too. I can't let him suffer alone, and if that meas suffering with him, then i will.

"I need to go to class Caleb, see you later." I said as calmly as possible trying to keep a lid on my temper. He said nothing, but nodded instead, the Abnegation were not loud. Not because we had nothing to say, because I'm sure alot of us did, but because when someone spoke it was because, they wanted to be heard. They wanted attention, and even if that wasn't selfish, which we do consider it to be, taking attention away from something or someone that may have something more important to say or do is also selfish. SO I don't speak and niether does he, we nod in partig and go our seperate ways to our seperate classes. Well, he does, he goes to claculus, i don't go to class, just not yet. But I wasn't lying, I never lie, I believe in honesty, I will go to class, I just had something that I needed to do first.

According to my faction, I can't miss school, it's selfish. But according to my grades, I could miss a week of school and still be top of my class it really pissed the Erudites off, and it frustrates Caleb even more. I don't mean to be smart, thats the Erudites job. In class was one thing, everyone needed to be smart to pass, but outside of class the only smart ones were the Erudites. But pretending to be stupid would be lying, and I don't believe in lying.

Instead of class, I go to the foyer and pretend to review my notes, I'm not, I'm watching. Waiting. Waiting for the Dauntless to get here. Every morning they come on the train, and every morning the jump off and walk to the school like it's nothing. Which it might be for them, but for most other people, no. I don't think so. The jump off of a moving train, going at very high speeds. It's not nothing, nothing to be afraid of maybe for some myself inclued, but it's something. At the very least, it's something to watch.

I hear the screetch of the wheels and bend down to 'pack up', I'm actually getting a better, and much less obvious angle for the jump. It's only logical. If I was caught then this would be considered selfish, then again, pretty much everything _I_ do is considered selfish so whatever.

If I was caught I would own up to it and promise not to do it again in a pitiful attempt to be selfless. But I want to keep doing it, so I do the only smart thing in a very, _very,_ stupid suituation. I hid, I preten, and I act. I don't get caught. I continue to pack up, but as I stand I realize something and scowl to myself. I'm being smart again. I should know better by now. Then again, I should know better for a lot of things, but do I? No, no I don't. For The smartest kid in my grade, I'm pretty bad at learning, learning how to be selfless anyways.

The Dantless start walking so I start jumping. They jump by car so if i want to see as many of them jup as possible, which I do, then I need to walk along as they jump. I've done this so many times that muscle memory takes over and eventually takes me to my class. When i get there, I sit down and take out my notebook to take notes. Unfortunatly I don't get very many because the Dauntless take forever to settle down, and when they do, we mostly review. On the plus side, it's review. So time flies by very, _very,_ quickly.

*1 Hour

*2 Hours

*3 Hours

All we seem to do in any of the classes is review, so they fly by just like my frst one did and before I know it it's lunch. I'm walking to the cafateria now with Caleb, and dreading every minute of lunch. For one, I have to take the test today after lunch, and for another lunch is generaly my leas favourite part of the day. And no it's not because of the food. I hate walking into the cafateria and seeing the very, _very,_ clear divide lines that we draw for ourselfs. The clothes, the food, the activities, everythings different and seperated. It's sad a depressing to see how impossible it woul be for us to ever get along, so I usually eat my lunch in the library. It's not allowed for an abnegation to read for fun, it's self indulgent like everything else. But they leave me be because they think I'm studying, which isn't techniqualy allowed either, but really what are they going to say to me? 'Don't learn!' No, I don't think so.

Either way I can't eat in the library today, nobody can. Nobody's allowed to eat anywhere but the cafateria today because we had to wait to get called for our apptitude tests. I guess it was easier for them to call us if we were all in one place. I for one was going to do everything that i could to make this easier on them. I wasn't going to be difficult, and i wasn't going to make this harder for them. It was hard enough as it was knowing that you could either make or break a childs hopes and dreams. It was more depressing than the cafateria. I would never be able to do the job, so I could at least cooperate. I forced my feet to move and trudged over to the abnegation table, taking the empty seat beside Caleb.

No sooner had I sat down than Kimy had come bounding towards me. "Hey Bea!" I did a wierd half wave thing that wasn't exactly social but she continued to talk to me anyways. "Do you remember a couple of months back, when we had that massive snow storm and like half of our school showed up, so we did nothing all day and I taught you all of those hand games?" Before I could even nod she was talking again. "Well my friends don't believe that an abnegation would learn, let alone play a hand game so could you come show them?" I opened my mouth to refuse her, tell her it was a one time thing. My brother was volunteering to help shovel snow that day and couldn't tell me off for being selfish. But before I could she had my hand in hers, and was pulling me towards the Amnity area and had started talking to me again.

"Great, thanks so much! They're going to be so surprised, I can't wait to show them!" "Um... See, t-the thing i-is-" "Oh my gosh! She actually came!" "Do you know bubble gim days?" "Or skip to the beat?" Kimy spoke up in an attempt to silence her shocked but very excited friends. "She knows alot, we had all day! Name one and we'll tell you if she knows it." "DO BUBBLE GUM DAYS!" "I love that one, it's my favourite." I was freaking out, they just weren't getting it. The abnegation couldn't play games, I would get in touble with my parents and Caleb. Caleb, the only reason I was allowed to do it last time. He wasn't here to tell anyone what I had done, but he's here now... For the time being. He might not be here tomorrow, I might not be here this time tomorrow, if I didn't do this her friends would think that she was a liar.

If stayed I would have a lifetime to be selfless and build a reputation. But if I left, this would be my last chance to be selfless my sacraficing whatever reputaton I had to help out a friend. Here goes nothing I guess... Or everything depending on how you look at it, and how things turn out tomorrow. I slowly started to nod and one of the other girls counted us in. We started and everybody sang the wordsfor us. Nothing happened at first, then one person saw, then one person was walking towards us, then one person was watching us. Then two, four, sixteen, the crowd just kept growing till it was so thick that I couldn't see the walls and there was barley enough room for Kimy, the singing Amnity, and I inside the circle. I thought it couldn't get anyworse, and I realized a second too late that that's the worst thing that anyone could think, and of course they did get worse.

The whole school was watching what could have possibly happened? Well, a Candor boy came and pushed Kimy and she fell down, I bent down to help her up, and he pushed me down as well. I began to dust off my slacks when he spoke to us. "Do everyone a favour and stay where you belong, at the bottom. Oh and while your down ther get used to being on the ground, your going to be spending alot of time down there when you become factionless." I glared at him as I stood up, helping Kimy up with me. "What makes you think we're going to fail initiation?" I asked him. He smirked at us before scoffing and saying "Please, the two of you couldn't even pass abnegation initiation, even if you put your 10 brain cells together." "Wow, brain cells, big words for a Candor, you sure your not Erudite? How many brain cells do you have? 2?" I asked, making a pouty face, holding up two fingers, and saying '2' in a baby voice at the end. He looked like he wanted to strangle me, so I kept going. "Do your self a favour, and don't join Erudite. Betting on someone else's initiation results before you've gotten your own isn't the smartest thing that you could do."

He didn't say anything, good. "Come one Kimy, lets get you some ice." I said looking over at her. She nodded and she put her arm around my shoulder for support so she wouldn't have to stand on her, now swolen, ankle. We hadn't made it half way across the cafateria when I heard clap, then another one, then another one, then another one, then there were hundreds. Only the Dauntless could be that loud. The Dauntless were clapping for us? That can't be right. I opened my mouth to ask Kimy what she thought about it but was inturrupted by a door opening and closing. I assumed that it was the Candor leaving so I didn't pay any attention to it. I was wrong.

"From abnegation, Beatrice Prior, and Caleb Prior, from Amnity Ashley Richards, and Joane Richards." Names. A name. My name. They called my name. It's time for me to take my apptitude test. "I'll take her to get ice." Came from behind me. I turned around and saw a male Dauntless that was tall and handsome and has black eyes with bronze skin. Against his skin his smile looks white . He also has a tattoo of a snake behind his ear, its tail curls around his earlobe and another tattoo right above the waistband of his pants. I looked to Kimy who nodded so I nodded as well. I turned back to face the doors, raised my head as high as it would go, and tried not to have a panic attack as I walked through the doors.


End file.
